leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Admin Amber
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Amber | jname=シズク | tmname=Shizuku | image=Amber Adventures.png | size=200px | caption=Amber| gender=Male| hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | generation= | games= | leader=Archie | team=yes | teamname=Team Aqua | teamrank=SSS | brain=no | anime=no | }} Amber (Japanese: シズク Shizuku) is one of the s of Team Aqua in the Pokémon Adventures . Character Amber is a member of Team Aqua, a group of villains who aim to raise the sea with the Legendary Pokémon . He was originally a regular , but was promoted to admin status after a successful mission. In the , it is revealed that Amber has the ability to use the water his produces to create ripples that shoot out at his opponents with the strength of a . This ability gave him the nickname "The Drop of Terror" (Japanese: 恐怖の一滴 The Drop of Terror). History Amber first appears in Lombre Larceny along with his fellow Team Aqua members, Shelly and Matt, where they plot to kidnap Mr. Stone. They disguise themselves as staff personnel and trap his Castform in a fountain, and were going to take him away and steal his Devon Goods when he wasn't looking. Their plan goes perfectly until arrives to the scene and rescues Mr. Stone's Castform from the fountain, thus forcing them to kidnap him publicly when they originally wanted to do it in secrecy. They manage to steal the goods and escape to the Petalburg Woods, with Sapphire, Gabby, and Ty chasing them. There, they battle Sapphire and manage to overpower her, forcing her to escape and leave the goods. For their success in stealing the Devon Goods, Amber, Shelly, and Matt are promoted to Admin status by their leader, Archie. Still, he reminds them of their failure in silencing Sapphire, Ty, and Gabby, the three people who saw their faces during the mission. Amber next appears at Mt. Chimney, where he and Shelly overhear Gym Leader Flannery shouting out her acceptance of Sapphire's Gym Challenge. Assuming Flannery knows something about Sapphire, Amber and Shelly attack and kidnap Flannery, forcing her to tell them what she knows about Sapphire. After getting the info they need, they give her to Matt so that he can lure Sapphire out with Flannery as a hostage. With Matt holding Flannery captive and Shelly doing her liaison duties by acting as a good guy in order to fool Professor Cozmo, Amber sets up the machine that will stop the volcanic activity of Mt. Chimney. When Matt returns on the cable car defeated from his battle with Sapphire, Amber realizes that Sapphire and Flannery are on the way to stop them from killing the volcano. He stays behind to stall for time while Shelly and Cozmo use the machine to stop the volcanic activity. After a long battle, he manages to stall long enough for their plans to come to fruition. No longer needed at the scene, he and the other Team Aqua members escape with Amber's Carvanha's , taking with them Professor Cozmo as a hostage. Later, when Team Magma and Team Aqua briefly join forces to journey to the bottom of the sea in the Submarine Explorer 1, Archie chooses Amber to accompany him to the Seafloor Cavern instead of Matt, because of Matt's failure at Mt. Chimney. During the battle between and , Amber sets out to discover why Groudon is continuing to move throughout Hoenn while Kyogre has suddenly stopped moving. He sneaks to the location where Maxie and Tabitha are controlling Groudon and Kyogre and finds out about the existence of the two orbs that control them. He battles Tabitha for the Blue Orb in the Submarine, managing to steal it from him with his Volbeat's , and gives it to Archie. Despite his hard work, Archie coldly locks the both of them in the Submarine and activates it, sending it to the bottom of the sea without the Submarine's heart that allows it to resist the water pressure. While they sink, the Submarine breaks apart from the water pressure, and Amber and Tabitha try to stop the water from flowing inside while trying to get it to float back to the surface. Despite their best efforts, the submarine's shell eventually breaks and the water starts flowing inside. Amber falls unconscious but Tabitha manages to save them both from drowning by swimming upwards. They are then rescued by Blaise's Armaldo. Amber later wakes up on top of the wreckage of the Submarine Explorer 1 and worries about when his leader betrayed him, but shrugs it off as him mistaking Archie's words and sets off to help his fellow Aqua Admins battle the Gym Leaders. He later battles Wattson and his Manectric with his own Pelipper, but Manectric manages to defeat his Pelipper. With no Pokémon to continue battling with, Amber borrows a Nincada from Shelly and evolves it into a Ninjask, which battles Wattson's Manectric. But like his Pelipper, it is defeated. However, he manages to defeat Wattson when he reveals that his Nincada did not evolve into one Pokémon, but two; he knocks Wattson out with his Shedinja, causing the Gym Leader and his Pokémon to fall off a rock and into the bottom of the ocean. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII, he is later seen hiding from Winona and Flannery, having secretly sent a Black Box to them to that shows the location of the Team Aqua Hideout. This suggests that his boss's actions have caused him to have a change of heart. Amber is seen returning to the Team Aqua Hideout in the garb of a . He muses himself about why he keeps doing this despite Team Aqua's previous defeat, but is startled at the sudden appearance of his former teammates, Shelly and Matt. At first, he is overjoyed, but quickly realizes that they are illusions created by heat when he begins sweating. After attacking the illusions and making them disappear, Amber is approached by Blaise, who proposes that the both of them team up together. Amber is initially reluctant in teaming up, but Blaise reveals that the Red and Blue Orbs that were taken away from Hoenn are now being taken back. Blaise reveals that he intends on taking them from whoever currently possesses the orbs so that Groudon and Kyogre can be awakened again. The idea of Team Aqua possibly reforming convinces Amber to join Blaise, but he is unaware that Blaise is truly after another secret Groudon and Kyogre possess: Primal Reversion. Blaise takes Amber to the current location of , a Mythical Pokémon that can summon things from its hoops. They attack Hoopa and use Blaise's illusions to manipulate Hoopa into taking Groudon and Kyogre out of their locations of slumber. With the two Pokémon awakened, they begin heading towards the Red and Blue Orbs. Amber and Blaise go ahead of them to find whoever has the orbs. When they arrive, they are shocked to find that Archie and Maxie have returned and are the ones who have the orbs. Amber attempts to explain how he and Blaise summoned Kyogre and Groudon back from their places of slumber, but is stopped Blaise, who found Archie and Maxie's current appearances suspicious. Archie and Maxie use the orbs to revert Kyogre and Groudon into their Primal forms. With their new power, Archie and Maxie blow Amber and Blaise away. Later, Amber and Blaise awaken inside a building, where they find that their belongings and Poké Balls have been taken away. There, they meet and , who also had their stuff taken. The person responsible reveals himself to be , who had taken the four aboard the Team Rocket airship, which hovers above . He reveals to them that he intends on helping stop the crisis threatening the world. Giovanni presents the four a video feed showing the three super-ancient Pokémon attempting to attack a chunk of the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Although the three successfully destroy the meteoroid chunk, it explodes into pieces that rain down on Kyogre and Groudon, knocking them out and reverting them into their base forms. Amber and Blaise exit the Team Rocket airship and head down to see if their leaders are safe, only to find their leaders' bodies are slowly disintegrating. Archie and Maxie explain how they returned from their supposed deaths, just before fading away completely while asking their subordinates to protect the planet. Heartbroken, Amber and Blaise mourn the loss of their leaders. Later, Amber, Blaise, Giovanni, Red, and Green meet with the Hoenn Pokédex holders in order to assist them in stopping the meteoroid. Amber and Blaise reveal that they took their Leaders' Key Stones and their Mega-Evolving Pokémon. With Archie's Mega Anchor, Amber helps demonstrate that the meteoroid may be housing a Pokémon, as they can only use Mega Evolution in battle. After everyone comes up with a plan to destroy the meteoroid, people from around Hoenn are called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Amber and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Pokémon This listing is of Amber's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. was first used to prevent from destroying the machine used to stop Mt. Chimney's volcanic activities. It used its wings to block her Troppy's attacks from connecting long enough for the machine to be activated. At the Seafloor Cavern, it was used to awaken from its deep slumber. During the battle with the Gym Leaders to prevent Kyogre's movements from being stopped, Pelipper was used to battle Wattson's Manectric. Due to the type disadvantage, Pelipper was easily defeated, leaving Amber with no other team members to use as his other Pokémon had been left behind at the Seafloor Cavern. In addition to battling, It is also used for flight transportation. Pelipper's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} was originally a owned by Shelly. After leaving his other Pokémon at the Seafloor Cavern, Amber was given Nincada to use after his Pelipper was defeated by Wattson's . Initially, it struggled to defeat Manectric, but quickly evolved into a Ninjask and overwhelmed its opponent with its newly-gained speed. Manectric eventually won the battle by countering with its own speed, allowing it to pin Ninjask down long enough to defeat it with a suicidal attack, leaving both Pokémon fainted. None of Ninjask's moves are known, and its Ability is ( as a Nincada).}} was created from the shell that Nincada left behind after it evolved into Ninjask. After Ninjask was knocked out, it snuck up behind Wattson and attacked him while he wasn't looking. The attack sent Wattson into the water to sink into the ocean below. None of Shedinja's moves are known, and its Ability is as a Nincada.}} was first used at the Team Aqua Hideout. Amber used him to attack and destroy the illusions of Matt and Shelly that were created by Blaise's . Later, he was used to attack Hoopa in order to maniuplate it into summoning Kyogre and Groudon back from their places of slumber. By pouring a single drop of water into another body of water, Gorebyss can shoot out a powerful blast with the strength of a . None of Gorebyss's moves are known.}} originally belonged to Archie. After Archie disappeared alongside Maxie, Amber and Blaise took their Leaders' Key Stones along with their Mega-Evolving Pokémon. With Amber's Mega Anchor, he can Mega Evolve into Mega Sharpedo. He is level 68, has a Hardy nature, and his Characteristic is "quick to flee." None of Sharpedo's moves are known and his Ability is .}} Left at the Seafloor Cavern is Amber's first known Pokémon. It was first used to attack Mr. Stone to steal the heart component of the Submarine Explorer 1. When managed to defeat the thieves, Carvanha was used to create an escape route. It later appeared again to attack and kidnap Flannery near Mt. Chimney. After Team Aqua stopped Mt. Chimney's activity, it created another escape route for Team Aqua. At the Seafloor Cavern, it was used to battle against Tabitha, but was distracted by Tabitha's 's . Carvanha was left behind after Archie betrayed Amber by locking him and Tabitha into the submarine and sending it into the ocean depths. Carvanha's know moves are and , and its Ability is .}} . One was used at the Seafloor Cavern to distract Tabitha so Amber could steal the Blue Orb from him. It was put to sleep by Tabitha's through the use of . The other two were used against Tabitha as well, but they were stopped by a that distracted them long enough for Tabitha to escape into the submarine. When Amber followed him inside, he used one of his Volbeat to switch the Blue Orb with a Figy Berry by using Trick. The Volbeat then took the Blue Orb to Archie so that he could use it to control Kyogre. The Volbeat were left behind after Archie betrayed Amber by locking him and Tabitha into the submarine and sending it into the ocean depths. Volbeat's known moves are , , and .}} Trivia * Amber only appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga, a character created solely for the series. Similarly, Team Magma also has an who is exclusive to the manga. * Due to Coronis's translation of the manga, he is also popularly known as Sean or Scott in the fan community, as Coronis is fond of inventing Western names for manga-only characters who, at that point, lacked English names. Names See also * Blaise Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Aqua Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones de:Morton es:Amber (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Colin it:Aldo ja:シズク zh:滴